Samus and Pit's Multiverse travels
by Omni-wave
Summary: Due to a plot by Gannon and Bowser, Pit and Samus are sent through a portal through dimensions in a wacky race through time and space. Can this unlikely duo survive? What will they discover? And why is Pit so afraid to do it all over again? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"BOWSER, GANNONDORF, PIT, SAMUS! FINAL DESTINATION!" The Announcer of Smash announced as the fighters approached the platform for the fight.

"Well well, looks like you two got lucky," Bowser said to Pit and Samus.

Pit tightened his grip on the bow as Samus just clicked her gun. The fight began as usual with Pit charging at Bowser and Gannondorf while Samus powered up her blaster. Bower's claws missed the angel by inches as he slashed his way into the Dark Lord of Hyrule. Samus fired and hit Bowser in the back as Pit's blades connected with the Dark Lord again after his shield was up blocking an attack.

However, unknown to all of them, forces of untold power were at work. These forces have been known to take roller-coasters, destroy towers, and many more things. In a different world. Under a tree, in the middle of the suburbs, two boys and their pet were sitting and just relaxing.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said standing up. Hey, where's Perry?"

Their platypus was diving into their couch as he approached his lair as his theme started playing all over the place. Landing in his chair in front of the giant monitor as it sparked to life. A grown man with white hair and a mustache appeared on the screen.

"Ah, good morning Agent P. It appears that Doofenshmirtz has been working on some sort of intergalactic transporter of some sorts. We have no idea what it does but we know that it can't be good. See to it that he's stopped. Monogram out," The man said.

Agent P saluted his boss and flew off towards his nemesis.

Back at the Final Destination…

"Something's wrong. They're too…coordinated," Samus said as she planted her feet after a vicious punch as Pit landed next to her.

"Yeah, I haven't landed a decent blow on either of them all match," the captain of the Goddess of Light's army said as his feet hit the platform.

The two lords of evil took control of the fight and hadn't let up.

"This should work. That should be opening soon," Bowser said as they nodded together.

Back in Danville…

The agent of O.W.A.C.A. (Organization without a cool acronym) flew into the evil scientist's lair head on. No matter how fast he was, the response was the same.

"Ah Perry the Platypus, how unexpected. And by that I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" Doofenshmirtz shouted as he trapped the secret agent. This time Agent P was trapped by a length of chain holding him in place. The platypus tried to shake the chains off his capture.

"You don't like? Well too bad! Those are made out of pure Doofitum, a metal that I just created to keep you in place. Anyways, BACKSTORY TIME! You see Perry the Platypus, late last week, I got an email from the L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. network that was requesting for an intergalactic portal to get rid of a few problem makers. No one had taken it, I don't know maybe they didn't see the potential, but I DID!" the mad scientist shouted as pointed towards his machine, "Now tremble before the power of the MULTI-DIMENSION-ANTOR!" Doofenshmirtz declared as he activated his machine.

In the land of smash the same portal that was being opened in the world of Danville was being opened in their area.

"It's open!" Gannondorf shouted as he punched back the inter-galtic bounty hunter again back into her partner for this fight.

"Good!" Bowser shouted as he head slammed the two heroes together.

Pit and Samus had no idea what had just happened as they flew, and being damaged enough they couldn't dodge as the holder of the Triforce of power slammed them down into the portal. Samus hit first, her armor causing a dent in the floor of Doofenshmirtz's home. Pit hit hard after that, bouncing off the ground and off a wall back into the machine destroying it.

"NOOOOO! Why would you do that?" Doofenshmirtz shouted. The angel and the bounty hunter got up slowly. Pit taking a look around and a cold chill came over his body.

"Please Gods no!" Pit shouted as he ran up to the Scientist as Samus tried to get her boundaries.

"Gods? What the heck are you talking about?" Doofenshmirtz asked as the angel grabbed him and started shaking him.

"PLEASE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME REJOIN THE S.O.S BRIDGE! I COULDN'T SURIVE A SECOND GO AROUND WITH THOSE PEOPLE!" Pit shouted. At that moment, the agent of O.W.A.C.A broke out of the chains and hit the angel with a flying kick. It caught the winged warrior off guard as he flew into a wall.

"Wow Icarus, I didn't know you were that lightweight," Samus teased as the agent turned to her.

Pit moved out of the wall imprint he left and shook his head clear as he tried to process what he experienced.

"Ok, not the same world, THANK YOU GODS!" Pit shouted raising a fist into the air as a blast nearly hit him.

"Hey now, that's not very nice ignoring me there Alex the Angel!" Doofenshmirtz declared in a suit of armor.

"Alex? Who's Alex?" Pit asked as he started to dodge. The two got back to their counterparts.

"Seriously Icarus, what just happened?"

"I don't know Aran, but right now, I think we should focus on survival,"

"Well Perry I think our grudge might need to be put on hold until we get these guys under control," the Scientist of Self-destruction stated.

Will Pit and Samus survive this new world? Or will the Dynamic Duo of Doof and Puss be too much? Read and review to find out more!

[Author's Note: In this story there's a little bit of a backstory where Pit landed in Haruhi's world and was forced to stay there for an extended period of time, if people want I will post it]


	2. Angel on the Run

"Ok Icarus, explain it to me again…HOW DID WE LOSE A FIGHT!" Samus Aran shouted as she found herself out of her powersuit and tied next to the waxed winged angel.

"You wasted that Zero-laser of yours taking down the clunky robot man while I was fighting the platypus with my bow. You should have used that on him," Pit stated back moving his foot closer to his bow to try and cut free.

Meanwhile the agent of O.W.A.N.A. was helping his nemesis fix the device that brought them here.

"Hmm, you know it's funny Perry the Platypus, I thought that two demonic rulers from another dimension would look more threatening than that," Doofenshmirtz said.

Perry growled in agreement.

"HEY! I HOPE YOU DON'T KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH MISTER!" Pit shouted hearing it.

The two turned and Doofenshmirtz just stared at him, "Ha! For your information, my mother's favorite is-"

"I already know Heinz, your brother Roger. But I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the Platypus!" Pit stated again as a matter of fact.

Doofenshmirtz just laughed and turned away, "That's just silly, there is no way that…an angel…could…WAIT-" Doofenshmirtz was up in the angel's face, "You speak Platypus...er Platypi?"

Samus used her skill to pull out a knife from the pocket of the mad scientist. Pit continued to attempt to stall for time as she started to cut through the ropes. Only to discover that they had been loosened she could get out. The agent tipped his hat with a wink and the intergalactic bounty hunter slips out of the ropes and starts to arm herself with her power suit.

"Look, I keep telling you, he keeps calling me a winged Winnie and Samus the 'Blonde haired version of Candice'. I'm not a mind reader, Pit said as he attempted to stand and oppose the mad scientist.

"Nonsense! I'll make you tell me everything you know!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"You don't know what I know. You couldn't handle it," Pit said.

"Stop talking! My other nemesis doesn't talk that much."

"Well your nemesis is an amphomorphic platypus. And that's not the only reason."

"What's the other reason?"

"I'm distracting you so she can put her armor back on and knock you out," Pit said with a smirk.

The Inator doctor turned around trying to use the angel as a shield but found a cold metal fist meeting him in the face. The angel smirked as his body landed on the ground and his ropes broke.

"Took you long enough Mr. Platypus," Pit said standing up.

Agent P growled in agreement, as well as tipping his hat. Samus stared at the two as Pit picked up his bow. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You two planned this in the span that we were fighting?" Samus said aiming her arm cannon at the captain of the guard of the Goddess of Light.

"Not really, I had enough time to at least talk to him about getting us back. But you're not exactly going to like it," Pit said.

"What?"

"Well, you pose as an intergalactic cop who needs the help of his owners to build an intergalactic transporter back to our world," Pit said spinning his bow around.

"That's not so bad,"

"They're kids and you can't tell them about the hat wearing platypus thing," Pit said.

Samus glared at Pit, "You know I don't like kids."

"Deal with it. It's better than what I have to do," Pit said looking out the window.

Samus glared as Pit explained more about the plan. After about five minutes of explanation, Samus and Agent P flew off one way and Pit dove down towards downtown.

Meanwhile, in downtown Danville….

A young pair of friends were shopping around the stores. The darker haired of the two was making comments.

"You know this is nice, we're finally getting a chance to hang out Candace," she said.

"I know Stacey, it's been fun. I haven't even had a thought about busting my brothers. You know since they aren't going to be doing anything," Candace responded.

Had this been a normal day for the two, they would have rushed off to see what her brothers had built.

However, due to the hand of a force outside of control, the usual antics of the powerhouse forces known only as Phineas and Ferb had nothing to do with the shape of events to come.

A crowd had started to gather as they saw a sight that they did not know about. But they weren't there to fear the sight. They were there to embrace it. The two friends arrived at the crowd.

"What's going on? There is never anything this excited about anything before," Candace said clenching her fists, "Phineas and Ferb."

"Umm Candace, I don't think they would make something like this," Stacey said.

Pit looping around and lands on top of a truck after flying around for 10 minutes of consistent flying around the city gathering as much attention as possible. He had to catch his breath from flying around and made his way to a higher ground to keep himself away from the normal people.

'Ok, just give me something I can use,' Pit mused looking around.

"Candace, Stacey, do you see this?" Linda Flynn asked as she sees her daughters looking at them.

Considering all of the attention, Pit shrugs. Finally he just showed his hands and raised them up to the heavens.

"Guess it's time to get this show going, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Pit shouted as intimidating as possible, "I HAVE COME TO GRANT ONE PERSON ONE WISH! IF YOU DO AS I ASK YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED IN ANY WAY!"

Everyone that was talking or not doing anything suddenly as Pit lowered his body into a retreating stance. Candace's eyes started dancing at the prospect.

At the Flynn House...

Samus had been using her jet-pack to keep up with the platypus as she arrived at the house. Keeping to the plan, she dropped into the backyard where the kids were sitting and land as hard as she can.

"What was that?" asked a strange triangle shaped boy as five kids showed up to see what was going on.

Samus, being smart, landed in her ball form and uncurled as she gained their attention. She walked out of her crater and gathered her thoughts.

"Hi, is this the home of Phineas and Ferb?" Samus asked trying to sound official.

"Perhaps, why is that?" the Indian child asked.

"Aren't you kids too young to be building things like skyscrapers, roller coasters, and a lot of other impressive events?" Samus asked generally surprised.

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said as the rest of the kids nodded.

The bounty hunter was taken aback and looked at downtown almost longingly.

"Oh there you are Perry," Phineas said.

'Hope you're doing ok Icarus,' Samus thought.

Back to Pit…

"HELP ME!" Pit shouted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as Candace and most of the area chasing after him.

"YOU WILL HELP ME BUST MY BROTHERS!" Candace shouted leading the pack.

Pit's wings hadn't had recovered yet as he ran and turned corner after corner. Dodging carts as well as people as he went until he simply turned a corner once more down an alleyway until he hit a wall as Candace and Stacey with Candace's mom not that far behind as well as half the city.

". Now I got you. And you're going to help me bust my brothers for sure," Candace said.

'Dear Gods she's actually scarier than Gannondorf!' Pit thought as they did try to corner him.

"Any last words before you become my instrument to bust my brothers for sure?" Candace asked.

"Just three, WINGS OF ICARUS!" Pit shouted as his wings turned blue and he shot up straight to the top of the building.

'Any time now Samus,' Pit thought as he ran.

_And thus the chase is on. Can Candace and Stacey capture Pit before he can get to the portal with Samus and the kids, or will he be forced to bust the boys?_


	3. School of Brawl

"I TAKE IT ALL BACK! EVEN HARUHI WASN'T THIS BAD!" the captain of the Goddess of Light's army shouted as he ran, ducked, slid and jumped over people from all over the place.

"I will catch you and show you to my mom that Phineas and Ferb are up to no good!" Candace shouted the closest to the angel.

It had been a bad call from the beginning, but an angel was more likely to get attention in this town compared to a robotic suit. It wasn't his choice to make to begin with. Begin the only one able to understand animals, was really the only choice to get their attention.

"I swear Samus, you're rage will never match mine if I have to grant some messed up wish!" Pit shouted once more as he took a sharp turn around a corner and flew into the sky.

He laid still for a few minutes and keeping himself hidden by lying flat on rooftops, the angel finally made a case to start towards his unfortunate dimensional traveling companion, and he knew he was going to hate this.

'She'll never let me know the end of this…' Pit thought to himself dropping back to the street.

Only he landed in front of a massive mob of people.

"Oh Paluentia…NO!" Pit shouted as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him before they had a chance to recover and give chase.

The capital of the place was the first place the captain ran to in order to get away from everyone. After a few minutes of hiding around, he flew as high as he could and went into a glide towards his ticket home.

Meanwhile, at the home of the world's quickest creators…

"Behold, a new multi-verse portal generator!" Phineas shouted as he motioned to the portal that appeared next to him.

"I gotta say…that's…impressive. Took us three months to get one portal to work for us," Samus admitted standing with her arms crossed.

"That's nothing, once they made a PX-7 stadium from scratch," a little India boy said looking proudly.

'Do these kids all have a link to McGuver or something cause seriously…damn,' Samus thought to herself looking at the sky for a sign of her partner.

"SAMUS!" a voice shouted as a figure clouded the Sun from view.

Considering that everyone was already working on making the jump back to the Smash verse, but the generator was starting to short out due to a lack of power supply and the sudden appearance of a certain creature from the sky increasing tension.

"Icarus?" Samus asked herself looking as the angel descended in front of her.

"We need to go, NOW!" he shouted pulling her by the arm towards the portal.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Buford said looking at the angel's landing.

"Why do we have to go?" Samus asked looking at Pit.

"Because Giraffe girl is coming! And she's crazy!" Pit shouted as he dragged into the portal.

As the two scuffled, Pit hit one of Samus's bombs at the entrance of the portal to detonate as they leapt through. Agent P, the only person to know of the two's powers and abilities, saw the danger and sent the bomb to just inside the portal with a simple push that blew it up from the inside.

Meanwhile, in a school in a land far away from Danville, but close in the universe…

It was the day of the school festival, and the students of class 2-C were trying to outshine everyone in their school. A bunch of students were in their costumes doing Tea rooms and Cafés but it was nothing compared to what the little Temma, and the brutish Harima were dreaming of.

'Oh Karasuma… why are you so mysterious at times? What can I do to make you like me more? I KNOW! I'll get a large amount of curry and fill the swimming pool while mixing it in for you!' Temma thought to herself glancing out the window.

'Temma…how can I make you my girl? You keep dreaming of that Karasuma jerk who doesn't even know you exist. There has to be some way to make you see me as the man that can make you happy,' Harmia thought to himself looking out the window.

Suddenly, a robotic human and an angel fell from the sky and landed hard in the middle of the courtyard. A crater was left in three feet from either side of the impact. No one knew that they would get up and start fighting in the middle of it all.

"YOU TRIGGERED THEM THAT SENT US HERE!"

"WELL WHO'S THE FREAKING TRAVELLER HERE ME OR YOU?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"WHO WEARS A FREAKING METAL SUIT WITH WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION IN A SUBURB?"

"Umm.. excuse me…" Harima stated as the only man on the scene, Temma being freaked out by sudden impact.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The two turned and yelled at the High School student.

"Well, clearly you are from the Heavens sent to help me get the girl of my dreams,"

"NO!"

"Please help me!"

"NO!"

"Then I'll make you help me get her!"


	4. Day 1 of School

"DO!" Pit punched as hard as he could, "I," he punched again, "MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR!" Pit dropped down his makeshift punching bag.

"Yikes I never noticed you were this violent before," Samus said leaning against a nearby tree.

Pit took it as gracefully as he could. He sat down and looked at his handy work. The kid was tough, after all the punches, the blows, and even the face plant to the ground only ultimately left him slightly dazed. It was a long time for the fight as well. It wasn't just a normal quick and easy fight like most that Pit was used to either.

"You know you could have stepped in and helped at any moment," Pit said with his arm crossed.

"Naaa….metalic fists aren't exactly fair on bare skin, despite hard heads like Snake and Falcon would tell you," Samus said laughing.

The two Smashers looked around. It was weird being in an ordinary school-yard. The only weird thing was that people were a little…different. A sudden eerie calm around the two as it appeared that a whole lot of people. A few of the students seemed to march forward. The sky began to darken it felt like.

"Well…what's the deal? Was this guy the truly big man on campus or something?" Pit asked.

They just kept coming silently. Deadly winds came as the students seemed to appear out of nowhere. The two video game characters simply braced themselves for a fight like countless other times. A slow and deadly march was what they made as they continued until a certain girl in the front of the mob caught Pit's eyes.

"Hey…Samus…doesn't that girl look a little like you?" Pit said exiting his fighting stance.

"Icarus, focus," Samus said arming her cannon.

"No seriously, doesn't she look like you do?" Pit said looking back at the girl and Samus at the same time.

"So what?" Samus said a little annoyed.

"Samus…this is…bad…" Pit said eyes opening wide with horror.

Samus aimed her cannon and then realized what he was getting at.

"A normal world?" Samus asked looking at Pit.

"I think we need to run for right now," Pit said taking a couple of steps back.

"I don't run from fights Icarus, I won't be doing that anytime soon!" Samus stated looking at Pit.

"Fine….call it…recon?" Pit stated looking around and noticing a way out.

"Are you implying a tactical retreat?" Samus stated looking at the moving crowd of people walked here.

The winged warrior was a few steps behind the bounty hunter of the stars. And he was gunning towards the only opening out of this mess. Samus sat there slacked jawed for a second and then raced after the captain of the Goddess of Light's army. Almost like a gun the people came running after him like it was their life or their dependency.

"PIT ICARUS I SWEAR I WILL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEAREST BLACK HOLE WHEN I GET MY HAVE HANDS ON YOU!" Samus shouted.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you, I'm about to run and hide now," Pit shouted back.

The two ran around town as the rest tried to capture them. It was the longest hours of their life as the Smashing Duo ran around the town trying to ditch the class that was insane. For one moment, they attempted to just gather their breath for a moment.

"I swear, every turn that we take we're either getting in a fight or we're getting into trouble. Can't once a girl just get a chance to take a break?" Samus asked.

"If it were up to me, sure. You could be sitting in your room all alone, working on how to make your suit fly slightly faster or something while everyone else is out having fun," Pit said leaning against the wall by him.

Samus was genially shocked. She had never heard Pit that way before. It was almost as if…

"Are you spying on me or something Pit? I've never heard you that cruel before," Samus said a little shaky in her voice.

Pit just looked at her. He was just as shocked from hearing the sting in his voice. It was a bit cruel. And he never had meant for it to come off that way.

"I'm sorry Samus, that was a bit harsh. I just assumed it was what you did due to how anti-social you are when people try to get close to you or just try to, well, hang," Pit responded with his head down.

Samus looked at the angel who was with her. None of the times they fought, or fought together, had she actually looked at him. He wasn't just some random opponent to beat. He wasn't just some kid either. He probably went through just as much pain and suffering as she had.

"It's different after all," Samus said admitting something more to herself than to Pit.

"Yeah I know. Look, if what I think it's this world then this is we're going to have to go back there…but not in these clothes," Pit said looking around.

"Um….what do you mean?" Samus asked looking at the angel.

"Samus Aran, we are going to have to go to school," Pit said looking around.

"SCHOOL!" Samus shouted, nearly taken aback and jumping into the wall.

"Yeah, we're going to have to get jobs too, I doubt anyone is going to spot us some money to survive," Pit said looking around.

"JOBS!" Samus shouted.

"Calm down, I think for a place to live we're going to have to at least find something that has four walls," Pit said looking around.

"OK HOLD IT! First off…LIVING TOGETHER! ARE YOU KIDDING!" The intergalactic bounty hunter shouted.

"Umm… well for this situation it makes sense. We'd pull our resources to survive, if a portal opens up we'll be able to get home quicker. And the less money that we'll waste, the better so we can be safe," Pit said.

"I WILL NOT LIVE WITH SOMEONE! IT'S TOO SERIOUS!" Samus shouted.

"Umm…What are you talking about? Pit asked looking at her.

Samus looked at the angel's face with what looked like rage and confusion. It was clear that he knew little of the custom. The inter-galactic bounty hunter already feared what people would say about her rooming with the angel.

'Wait, why do I care? I don't care!' Samus thought in her mind.

"So do you agree?" Pit asked.

"Basic survival tactic," Samus nodded in agreement.

And so the hunt began as the two walked towards what looked like apartments. No one knew about what was coming towards the two of them. It was a long and dangerous hunt until they found a place.

"Ok, so now we have to somehow manage to survive for how long?" Samus asked.

"Well, I already took care of that," Pit said pulling open a bag next to him.

Samus's face went pale as she saw the outfit. It was nothing more than a school uniform.

"No….." Samus said.

"Tomorrow, we're going to school," Pit said.

"Noo…."

"And we're going to be in that class we beat the snot out of," Pit said.

Samus's jaw dropped open and it hit the floor. She was fuming at the mouth as Pit explained their plan.

"Come on, you've had to been to High School once," Pit said.

Samus fell silent at the remark. Pit's left eyebrow went up and he tilted his head sideways. It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No way. Samus, are you scare of going to school?" Pit asked.

She fell silent as Pit laughed. And he laughed hard.

"DESTROYER OF A PLANET, CAN'T HANDLE A DAY IN SCHOOL!" Pit laughed as he rolled on the floor.

Samus turned red. She hadn't been to school like the people know. And she was constantly checking everything to make sure she couldn't be taunted for any mistakes. The two had managed to cover up their oddities.

"I still can't believe you have a gem that allows you to change into a normal human," Samus said looking at her companion.

Pit just carried his bag and had a big grin on his face. He was going to enjoy this more than he should. The two had finally gotten to their room. It was clear that the place was full of life.

"These new students, do you think that they're in any relation to the two that managed to give Harima a run for his money yesterday?" one voice said.

"I heard one of them is a girl," a girl's voice said from the back of the room.

"THAT'S IT!" A loud high pitched voice shouted from the back, "All I have to do is befriend the new girl and show to Karashima that I'm a good person and then he'll fall in love with me!"

"Oh God please no," Samus said,

"There's more than one God Samus, and come on, it could be fun," Pit said outside the door.

"Shut it or I'll make you shut it," Samus said placing her hand on the door as the two prepared to walk into the room.

Can Samus survive a day with Tenma trying to befriend her, or will Tenma's childish charm finally weigh her down and get the better of her?


	5. Shadows Rise

"Yagami High School. Break 1. Initial reaction: The men here are all on a level of Snake and Falcon. Ever since we got here they have all been leering at me. I actually miss Peach at this point with the girl Tenma chasing me around," Samus said to a voice recorder.

It was a really bad idea for her to be in the same class as Pit. They ended up being in the class as the guy that Pit man handled.

And he was now in hiding from the rest of the class.

Pit may not have the training that Samus had when it came to stealth. He did however have speed on his side and he was always a few yards ahead. He kept running, kept hiding until the bell rang. The class apparently had gotten to be a whole unit, though judging from the appearance of some that was not the case. There were a lot of girls in this school.

"Strange. Last time I was in a high school only Haruhi was chasing me," Pit muttered to himself.

There were strange moments where the captain of the guard was sure that some of the girls had that weird look of primal nature in them.

"Oh Lady Palutenia please help me!" Pit shouted as he climbed the stairs.

Samus sat facing the wall against the door to the roof. It was clearly the only place to be alone in the school. Her notes of school life were very detailed. To the point of sickening to some. But she was of course the leading bounty hunter of Nintendo for nothing. She stalked her pray well.

"ARGH! NOTHING THESE GIRLS DO MAKE SENSE!" Samus shouted.

Her notes on the females in this school drove her mad. Only being around them for three hours was driving her mad.

"Damn it all, they act like Peach!" Samus said while looking over the section again.

The girl with pig-tails section contained two sets. One about the blonde girl and one about the overly-hyper girl, which made her skin crawl twice as fast as Wario after garlic bombs.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Samus hide her notebook and rolled into her defensive stance. She had her pen as a knife ready to stab with.

When the heavily breathing body of her companion was clear, she finally relaxed. A normal calm head was all she needed right now.

"Oh thank whatever God you serve Pit. I need a normal mind to speak with," Samus said walking forward.

"THESE GIRLS HERE ARE INSANE!" Pit shouted right from the depths of his lungs.

Samus recoiled from the sound of her partner's shout, "What do you mean?"

The Capitan of the Guard dropped on his back and looked up to the sky. He couldn't stop sweating and gasping for breath. Samus dropped down next to him.

"Last time I saw you like this, you thought you could take Sonic head on while he was in Super mode," Samus laughed.

"Samus, you're a girl right?" Pit asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Samus asked the question coming out of right field.

"Do you think I'm…well…cute?" Pit asked.

Samus's face went beet red in three seconds. It suddenly hit her why this world was so insane. Everyone reacted with love and happiness.

"No Pit I'm not dating you if that's what you're implying," Samus remarked.

"First off, no. We lied on the paper saying we're related," Pit said.

Samus nodded in agreement. Somehow the insanity was starting to get to both of them.

"Second, just want an honest opinion. I would like to know why the girls keep chasing me around the place when I ask them to leave me alone," Pit said finally sitting up.

Again catching the bounty hunter off guard, Samus stared blankly. Considering that he was clearly the number one target for the girls after his stunt with the biker, it was clear the two needed to lay low.

"Well…maybe they just want revenge. I mean it's not like you didn't-" Samus started.

"I saw HEARTS IN THEIR EYES! Granted Hearts are currency to me, but still," Pit said.

"Wait…what?"

"Nevermind. Have you figured out how to get us out of here without wasting too much power?" Pit asked.

"No not yet, the power suit is still at the apartment charging," Samus said closing her notebook and standing up.

Pit got up after her and the two started towards the door. The rest of the school seemed to be waiting for the two new comers to the school. The two took a quick look at each other and nodded.

"How many can you knock down?" Samus joked cracking her knuckles.

"I've taken Underworld forces that make your enemies cry in their sleep. See you in class in three," Pit said jumping forward into the fight.

Samus smirked as she slammed her way through the crowd. The two ducked, dodged, dipped, dove and decked their way through the crowd that kept growing.

"Damn it, if only those two would take it easy on their first day," the teachers thought as they attempted to save as many students from the fury of the twins.

The nurse's office was getting full faster and faster. The two seemingly flew through the mess that was students. At one point it looked like people were flying down hallways from the two.

Finally, as if to answer the challenge, the students parted and two girls stood in defiance.

"Wait that's it? Everyone else is done?" Samus whined as she dropped her last victim.

Pit also was a little disappointed, "It's strange. Weren't most of these people after my head last night?"

Suddenly the teachers emerged from the office and saw a lot of the students all over the floor, in the tables, some had managed to be impaled into the ceiling. Itoko, the homeroom teacher, stared them all down. Samus and Pit seeing the carnage for the first time.

"Umm…..THEY STARTED IT!" Samus shouted grabbing Pit by the arm and attempting to run.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" Itoko shouted making the two freeze in place.

"She's scary like Master Hand when he's pissed," Samus muttered attempting to make as little noise as possible.

Pit could only nod once in agreement as a hand was placed on each shoulder. Her grip grew tighter as the Smashers attempted to run again. Then she lifted the two up and threw them into the wall hard enough to imprint them into it.

"Well, well, well, what should your punishment be…" the teacher stated as the two warriors could not move or scream out for help.

"You know what, I agree, we should be punished," Samus said with a smirk.

"Hey, you," she said holding Pit up to her face.

"Wow…you're strong," Pit said attempting to be cool.

"What's your favorite thing in the world?" the single thought of the word made more problems.

"I like video games?" Pit said with a smirk.

"OK, then I think I got your punishment down now. You're going camping for the weekend," Itoko said.

Samus and Pit both laughed. That was their first mistake.

"All weekend. With the Tea Club. And no fighting at all," She said holding the two close.

"How bad can it be?" Pit asked looking innocent.

Friday night after school….

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Pit said to himself sitting across from the guy he beat up on their initial arrival.

The Tea club was known to have expensive trips. This wasn't an expectation. They were going to one of the most secluded locations in the area. It was three hours by train and then another hour by bus. The whole while Pit was sitting across from the guy that he beat up before on his initial arrival in awkward silence. Samus was graced with the silent girl that was with the Tea club.

The silence was getting to the two of them as the distance from the school grew. After what was most likely the halfway point Pit finally decided to break the silence.

"Ok, so we we've both know that fight probably wasn't the best introductions," Pit said.

"No, I think that was fine," Harima stated looking at the warrior.

"Right," Pit said twitching a little with his eyes closed, "so are we cool or are we going to have to throw down again?"

"Na, not this trip. I'll fight you when we've gotten back to school. I tend to do something different on this trip," Harima stated.

Pit tilted his head to the side with confusion for a second then perked back up, "OH now I get it, I think."

"Get what?"

"You got a thing for that girl with the pig tails right?" Pit asked in a more hush voice.

Harima's eyes nearly grew the size of his sunglasses. The power brawler grabbed the winged warrior by the neck and pulled him in close.

"What makes you think I am?" The big punk asked.

Pit's eyes darted back and forth as he avoided the eyes. It was a different case for the winged warrior, considering his situation so he decided to play it cool.

"You know I see why, the blonde girl over there is next to a perfect fit," Pit said not realizing that the girl he was talking about was sitting behind him and could hear his every word.

"What are you talking about?" Harima asked letting the Angelic captain go.

"Well come on, I'm the worst when it comes to romance but even I know that she's all googley eyes for you," Pit said mastering the eye spinning.

The blonde girl was turning red, fortunately her companion was Samus and she could only laugh. Watching her turn colors was one of the few joys of this trip.

"Truth be told, she reminds me of my cousin that's with me," Pit continued.

The intergalactic bounty hunter went silent and moved close to listen.

"She's arrogant."

Samus flinched a little.

"Hot headed."

Her fingers started to dig into the seat.

"Unable to emote properly."

Her body started to shake with rage.

"And I think she's compensating for something," Pit said with a small laugh as Harima sat silently looking up behind him.

"And she's right behind me isn't she?" Pit asked without turning.

Harima nodded as Pit turned to see Samus standing with her eyes hidden. Her body appeared to be on fire with rage as she stared down the winged warrior.

"ICARUS!" Samus shouted as she leaped over the seat aiming for a kill shot.

Pit moved quickly, dodging the blow and sliding back on the bus. Samus walked out into the aisle waiting.

The sky grew dark as the two stared each other down. The bus began to slow as a figure appeared as a storm grew darker, and colder. No one was waiting for it as lighting split the guy to reveal the figure with wings.

As the lighting struck, so did the two Brawlers. They charged at each other, fists flying, spinning and dodging, breaking grapples and flipping all over. Pit was jumping at one point from seat to seat as Samus chared, using whatever her hands could get a hold of.

The driver suddenly noticed a figure flying at his bus as he slammed on his breaks. The figure took out a similar looking bow and slashed the glass of the windshield open and flew right in.

"OK Pit, I'm here to take you home," the figure said standing in the middle of the two.

Samus grabbed him and slammed him into the floor fast.

"That punk is mine and I won't have anyone else telling me otherwise! You got that you…black…version….of Icarus?" Samus finally got her head together as she saw what she did.

"PITTOO!" Pit shouted.

"Ok first thing's first, you're going down," Dark Pit said as he got up and stared down Samus.

Samus had her hand in her pocket and quickly activated her Power Suit. In a sudden flash of light, Samus Aran had returned.

"Bring it on," Samus said punching hard sending him flying out the window nearby and chasing after him.

"SAMUS WAIT!" Pit said jumping out the window and activating his own transformation back into Pit, Captain of the Guard of Palutenia.

Dark Pit hit a tree hard and had a chance to dodge as Samus slammed a missile into the tree.

The battle began between the two, can Dark Pit win or will Samus return, normal Brawl rules here.


	6. Life in a Harem

Dark Pit darted from tree to tree. As he fled through the woods, Samus the Metroid slayer followed only breaths away. Pit dashed after the two, hoping to resolve the conflict from the bus. Lighting struck fast and hard and narrowly missed the three as it hit a tree. The world only saw the beams that flew through the air as lighting strikes, with thunder too slow to follow.

"SAMUS STOP!" Pit shouted as he ran and dodged falling branches. He was faster than Samus was on the ground, but if she had a head of steam she was next to impossible to catch.

Dark Pit was flying in the trees, throwing out insults as he went, giving her more anger to continue running after him.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT METAL LEGS COULD RUN THAT FAST! YOU REALLY ARE THE GREAT MAN SLAYER THAT THEY SAY YOU ARE! TELL ME, WHAT WOULD YOUR TEACHERS SAY ABOUT YOU NOW?" Dark Pit shouted.

Samus froze still, the action causing both angels to stop. Dark Pit was only about ten yards ahead, Pit about 15 yards behind Samus. He knew the bounty hunter and she hated those words.

"Paluentina no…" Pit said as she lifted her arm cannon up.

'_The second she fires that blast, I'm going to fly over and knock her out,_' the dark angel grinned as his plan had finally come together.

Samus, however, had a monkey wrench to throw.

Her aim was perfect, her speed too fast. In a moment, a missile flew out of her arm in the same instant that it came up. It was small and fast, but the experienced hunter knew better than to rely on one.

Her speed with the cannon allowed her to fire three.

The dark angel flew up, expecting to see the missiles hit the branch. One did, the tree's limb snapping off and bursting to flames as it fell.

The other two dodged the branch and were closing in.

The Mirror of Pit realized his mistake almost a second too late as he pulled out his Silver Bow and fired a shot that intercepted the closest missile. It exploded far enough away to avoid causing pain to the angel. The last one emerged from the smoke and the Pandora creation was able to get a branch in the way of the hit and that too exploded and sent fire raining down from the branch.

The arm cannon of Samus connecting with his head however, he didn't foresee.

She had been careful to time it right. The second that she had fired the third missile she knew that she had him dead. The Riley Killer caught a branch that allowed her to get into the flight path of Dark Pit and the second he was close enough to see it she jumped to a higher level.

Both fell to the ground hard. Samus was prepared and landed in the mud on her feet, the suit she wore absorbing most of the fall. Dark Pit landed hard, on his back, knocking the wind out from under him.

Samus grabbed Dark Pit by the collar of his tunic. The angel kicked as she slammed him up against a tree trunk, arm cannon inches from his face.

"Ok Black Icarus, tell me why you were after us right now, or that sarcastic mouth of yours is going to be about four miles the other direction," Samus snarled, the cannon charging.

A ray of light hit the bounty hunter in the back, fast and stunned her for a moment. Samus turned glaring.

Her partner in this misadventure had just shot her in the back. Samus's grip let up as she turned to face the angel captain.

"What the hell Icarus? What's the deal?!" Samus demanded as she aimed her cannon.

"Samus you have no idea who that its. He's Pitoo. He's basically my twin who is magically linked. What happens to me happens to him, we aren't sure if it goes both ways or not," Pit said.

Samus's eyes widened in horror as Dark Pit snapped his way free of Samus's grip.

"I hate being called Pitoo," he said rubbing his neck.

Pit walked up and spun his bow around and put it away. Samus stood still at the realization of what she could have done.

"Are you saying that he's the more brutal and honest?" Samus said.

Pit shrugged his shoulders while Dark Pit just shot death glares at Samus.

"How did you even get here?" Pit asked finally the thought dawning on him.

Dark Pit sighed as he turned to his happy-go-lucky counterpart. He walked over to a clearing and turned to face the two of them.

"Viridi asked Paluentina to send me. The Smash world is under siege. Without you two, somehow Gannon took down Mario and Bowser beat Link and locked them in the detention centers. Wario's run amuck, Wolf's going berserk, Master Hand has lost control," Dark Pit said.

Both Smashers' eyes were wide as they attempted to process the information. It didn't make sense as the three walked through the woods.

"What are they trying to do? I thought Meta-Knight could stop them," Pit stated.

"We have no idea. All we know that it isn't Tabuu. Paluentia has been able to monitor the two of you for some time, but the way Gannondorf and Bowser are doing things is odd. No deaths, no rituals, they aren't even expanding from the manor. Paluentia stated that we might need assistance from outside sources to fight this growing army," Dark Pit said.

"Paluentia said, or did you?" Samus asked.

Dark Pit didn't say a word as they continued the hike through the woods. The sounds of quiet was a little too unnerving to the three, especially after getting the news of a new menace that could be coming. It was troubling news to say the least.

But when they finally got to a path that was already made by man, what they found was a little more disturbing.

It was a gate with two logs that have moss growing over them. Each of them had strange writing on it. They had weird circles in the middle of the top half of the logs.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day," Pit said looking at the gate.

Samus slapped him outside the head as hard as she could which slammed the angle into the gate.

"Well aren't you two just a brutal couple," a robotic voice said.

The three jumped back as the voice announced itself. All had their weapons drawn.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Samus shouted.

"Now now, there isn't a need for that. We're not going have a fuss," the light on the log light up as it spoke.

"THE LOG IS TALKING!?" Pit shouted.

"Idiot, there's no way a log can talk," Dark Pit glared at his white counterpart.

"He's technically correct. However could you please put down your weapons?" the other log said.

The three lowered their weapons, but their jaws hit the ground first.

"There that's better, now we can discuss this as civilized beings," the second log said.

"YOU'RE TALKING LOGS!" Pit shouted.

"Perhaps we should just let them talk to Lady Ayeka and Master Tenchi about this," the first said.

"That would probably be best," the second agreed.

"YOU'RE TALKING LOGS!" Pit shouted.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Dark Pit shouted punching the back of Pit's head.

The trio walked forwarded toward what appeared to be a normal house. A normal house in the middle of the woods with a normal lake outside.

But that wasn't the strange part. For an instant, Samus stop.

That was the strange part.

"Samus? Are you ok?" Pit asked visibly worried.

"Yeah Pit, I'm fine…I think," Samus said.

Both Pits stopped cold. That was just scary.

"Samus…we need to stop now," Pit said.

Samus stopped.

"Icarus I don't know what you're talkin-" Samus started.

"You called me 'Pit', not Icarus," Pit said.

Dark Pit nodded his head. Samus's eyes were huge with the same horror that the other two Smashers of the sky stated.

Something was off about the house up ahead.

The trio stopped at the door. There was some weird energy coming off the door as a lot of weird things were going on at once.

"Maybe we should turn back, I liked those talking logs more than the vibes that are coming off here," Pit said.

"Afraid?" Dark Pit smirked.

Pit returned a glare that Pitoo gave him earlier. The bounty hunter giggled at the two angles as she knocked on the door. The two shifted their gaze at Samus for a small second of worry.

'Something is definitely wrong here,' Pit thought.

And when a little girl open the door, the three stood at attention.

"Hello, can I help you?" The little girl asked nicely.

The girl was way too young to be doing something like this, but Samus leaned over to look her at eye level.

"Hello, can we speak to the owner of this house?" Samus asked nicely.

Pit tapped on Samus's shoulder. She only turned to look back when the girl was out of sight.

"Yes?" Samus snarled.

"Can you lay off the niceness? It's really starting to get creepy," Pit asked nicely.

"No, I really can't," Samus said.

"Why would you want to be mean? Karma is a powerful force after all," an elderly gentleman appeared at the door asked.

The angels jumped back a couple of feet. He was silent and had a strange sense of power.

"Oh hello, didn't hear you approach. I am Samus Aran, and these are my angelic body-guards Pit and Pitoo," Samus said.

"Bodyguards?" Dark Pit asked.

The man raised his eye-brow slightly at the comment. Pit recovered after the initial comment quickly.

"Sorry, see we've gotten lost and have been attempting to find a place to spend the night and regain our travels," Pit responded as politely and formally as possible.

"Ah, please come on in," The man motioned for the three to come in.

The three stepped in and were instantly hit with what can only be described as pent up aggression that hasn't been released in some time. Samus finally powered down her Power Suit. The old man chuckled.

"Is there something wrong?" Pit asked.

"Oh nothing, there are a few other girls here that are like that as well so things might get shaken up a bit more," the man said.

The three stared at each other for a second wondering what that meant. Dark Pit went towards the back of the house as Pit and Samus moved through the house towards the living room. There was nothing out of place. A tv, a sofa, some chairs, a table, even some pillows.

"Kind of makes you miss the Smash Manor a bit doesn't it?" Pit asks Samus turning around and keeping an eye on her.

Samus nodded. The two had sat down on the couch to put their time to rest. Pit nearly started to close his eyes to nap. Samus for some reason felt reenergized and couldn't sleep.

The two however, noticed something that made the two jumped out of their skin.

Or someone.

At the same time a door opened from the staircase that wasn't there before and a random robot walked out. Pit jumped up at this point with his hands raised in a fighting stance. The robot stopped walking and looked him up and down.

"Umm..hello?" Pit asked looking casually.

"Great, now there's two more girls in this house that I'm going to have beat up," the woman said.

"HEY! I'M NOT A GIRL! I AM A MAN!" Pit shouted and punched forward as a reflex.

He hit a button on the robot and it self-destructed in front of him. Smoke filled the room fast as Samus and the woman opened the doors. A voice could be heard over the sounds of coughing.

"Mihoshi! Did you break my robot again!?" a voice shouted as the smoke started to clear.

"Hey Pit, you doing alright in there?" Dark Pit shouted.

The smoke cleared quickly via a mix of fans and wind. Pit stood there with a blacken frontal face.

"Hello, my name is Peter Parker and I sold my marriage to the devil to save my dying aunt," Pit said falling back onto the couch falling asleep.

"Ok, that wasn't odd," Samus said looking at the burnt angel.

The Smashers turned to see that the room was now filled with people all staring at the three.

"uh…Hi," Dark Pit said before turning to his lighter counterpart and shaking him.

Samus sighed and turned to the others in the room. She reviewed the room. The guy-to-girl ratio was tilted highly towards the guy's favor. Six girls, all about the same height, physically or hair style save for the little girl that opened the door. All of them had the strangest of hair colors in the world, save for the blonde but her skin was darker than the rest.

"Typical," Samus sighed after looking at all of them. Her gaze moved towards the guy in the room.

And her heart skipped a beat.

He was simple. He didn't act like an idiot at seeing her. She saw no malice, no lust, nothing coming from him. In fact, she felt embarrassed for presenting herself in her Zero Suit.

'_Is this how Peach and Zelda feel around Mario and Link?' _Samus thought to herself.

"Ok, seriously, who in their right mind puts their robot's self-destruction button on the front like a giant bulls-eye?" Pit asked regaining consciousness.

The shortest of the adults walked up and looked him over.

Pit got chills. Harsh, cold and vicious chills.

Her voice came with venom, but her face showed nothing but cheer.

"I'm the one made that one, the beautiful genius Washu!" the girl said.

Pit shifted back a pace, only to find his wings being grabbed from behind. A quick spin was all he needed to see another girl behind him working on grabbing his wings.

"Are those real? You look like a birdman. OH! Are you a superhero or something?" The girl asked.

Pit flinched. It was the first time that they forgot to transform into their civilian forms. They were out of their element completely now. No matter what was done now, they were left in the open.

"Good thing they're all aliens," Dark Pit said looking them over pointing to the taller, blue-haired girl.

Pit and Samus turned to look and finally saw that the girl had a tail. From there the pieces started to fall into place. The talking logs, the robot, the appearance of the girls.

"You're aliens aren't you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Isn't that like the kettle calling the pot black?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Who had the talking logs outside?" Pit asked.

"Oh, those are mine," the purple-haired girl answered, "They're named Azaka and Kamidake."

"Can you tell us your names and intentions for being here?" the boy asked.

Samus blushed hard hearing his voice. Pit rolled his eyes and explained about their travels through the worlds and their attempt to get back. Shortly after what took about an hour to explain the details, the girls were crying.

"You've had such a rough journey," Mihoshi said crying hard.

"Please, feel free to stay as long as you need," Tenchi said.

"Oh, no we couldn't. We have no idea how long it'll take to get a portal open either to our world or the next one," Pit responded.

"Oh that's easy, the parts and to generate enough power, it'll take me a month to complete," Washu stated.

Samus had been quiet the entire conversation. Her face was turning red every time that she would look at Tenchi.

Pit had enough.

"If you don't mind we can stay around and help out if that helps," Pit said bowing, "Samus, can I have a word with you in private?"

Samus blinked to life and looked at Pit. She nodded and followed him outside. The rest turned to Dark Pit.

"They'll be fine, the white winged idiot out there needs to snap her back to herself," Dark Pit said turning and looking at the girls.

"Really?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah, they fight all the time," Dark Pit stated matter of fact.

Samus was confused the second they were out on the dock outside.

"Ok Pit, I need you to-" Samus started.

Pit spun faster than he ever spun before.

He decked her in the face.

Hard.

Samus spun, landed on her face. The shock was more impressive than the actual act.

"Icarus what the hell are you doing? Are you telling me that you're going to beat the daylights out of me for-" Samus stopped.

"Do you see it now? Do you realize what we've been saying? This world has a strange effect on you! You're acting like Peach! Princess Toadstool Peach! What happened to the woman I started this mis-adventure with?" Pit asked walking forward.

Samus rubbed her cheek as she listened.

"You're Samus freaking Aran. The best bounty hunter in the universe! You slayed Boba Fett, you've taken down space dragons. Hell, me and Ike got into a debate about whether or not you could take down guys like Monkey D. Luffy given the chance!" Pit snarled out.

The Bounty Hunter stood up and glared at Pit.

"Are you saying that you're going to have to deck me to keep me straight?" Samus snarled.

"I'm asking you that question," Pit responded.

The two glared at each other for a little while until the two couldn't take it anymore and just attacked each other. Trading blows and blocks as they attempted to gain ground on the other. Fast and furious the two moved.

Finally, after five minutes, and the sun setting, the two stopped. Samus nodded her head.

"Ok fine, if I get all lovey-dobby, stop me," Samus said.

"Deal," Pit said offering his hand.

Samus took it and threw him into the lake. Pit bounced out of the water and shook his head clear.

"Now we're even!" Samus said.

The three smashers were sent to their room after a large dinner was made. Finally, after what felt like days of travel. Pit and Samus had a true safe haven.

The captain of the guard of the Goddess of Light however, did not get sleep easy.

A girl appeared in his dreams. But that wasn't weird as Pit was used to getting messages from Goddess.

This girl, wasn't a Goddess.

She was an angel.

And she had a familiar jumpsuit on.

"Who are you?" Pit asked.

"Dad, can't you tell who your own daughter is?" the girl asked.

"Daughter?!" Pit shouted.

"Yeah dad, duh!" The girl said.

"If you're my daughter, then who's your mother?"

As if waiting on cue, the two parents emerged.

Pit woke with a start, screaming at the top of his lungs. In an instant he was out of bed, in the hallway, and into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. He lifted his face to the mirror.

"I do not have those kinds of feelings for her. I've never had those kinds of feelings for anyone before," Pit said looking in the mirror.

The angel opened the door, and the Bounty Hunter was there.

"You too?" Samus asked raising an eye-brow.

"Yeah. Something's weird about this world, or at least this house," Pit said.

"What do we do?" Samus asked visibly worried.

The two Smashers looked at each other for what felt like hours of silence. Finally the two looked at each other.

"Try to keep ourselves. Survive this house. We let what happens happen," Samus said.

Pit nodded and the two bumped fists. The pact was made. The gauntlet thrown down for the two.

Can they survive the world of Tenchi? Will they be able to keep themselves from falling for one another, or will the power of love take control?

Recap:

Samus and Pit have to survive for one month in the house of Masaki with the others. It'll be basically a battle of staying true to themselves vs. allowing themselves to fall into the basic urges of love. Will they succeed? Or will they fall victim to the power of love?


End file.
